50 Drabble Challenge
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: The list of the themes are inside. If you are curious to what pairings I will use, look on my profile. The ratings will vary from K to T and maybe some M if I feel like it and some drabbles will be longer than others. Please R&R on this little experiment.
1. Intro

_**Alright, so I have always wanted to do this but I never found a fandom that I liked well enough to do it. However, Yu-Gi-Oh is now my life OTP so I figure it's a perfect time to try this out! :)**_

**_I found this list somewhere (I'm not sure where) and chose to roll with it. Now, I'm going to do ALL the YGO pairings that I love. If you want to see the ones I will write, just look on my profile. I'll probably end up repeating my most favorite but I garentee that all the pairings will be in these drabbles, I promise :) Plus, I'm not going in order from the ones I like the most to the least. Nope, I'm pulling the pairings names out of a hat xDxD_**

**_Alright, here is the list:_**

_1. Kiss_

_2. Forgiveness_

_3. Soft_

_4. Are you there?_

_5. Loneliness_

_6. Working_

_7. Dancing_

_8. Abandoned_

_9. A Misunderstanding_

_10. Vacation_

_11. Hug_

_12. Smile _

_13. Tears_

_14. Rain_

_15. Sunshine_

_16. Winter_

_17. Innocence_

_18. So Far Away_

_19. Silence_

_20. Stars_

_21. In the Moonlight_

_22. Tickle_

_23. Sweet Dreams_

_24. Blue_

_25. Honorable _

_26. Walls_

_27. Happiness_

_28. Sensual_

_29. Food_

_30. Over the Rainbow_

_31. Take Your Time_

_32. Sugar & Spice_

_33. Holiday_

_34. Beginner's Luck_

_35. Forgotten_

_36. Misery Loves Company_

_37. Comfort_

_38. Candy_

_39. Present_

_40. Hold My Hand_

_41. Spiritual_

_42. Starving_

_43. Joy_

_44. Heaven_

_45. 31 Flavors_

_46. Silk_

_47. Keeping a Secret_

_48. Open Doors_

_49. Lace_

_50. Forever and a Day_

* * *

_**And there you go! Stay tuned for the first drabble! :)**_


	2. Clashshipping: Kiss

**Pairing: Clashshipping (Mariku/Yami)**

**Prompt: Kiss**

**Rated T for suggestive themes**

**I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. At first, I was sad about this...now I only accept it xDxD It's all you can do really...**

* * *

They were many different ways that the two yamis expressed their affection for each other. There were so many ways it was difficult to keep track, let alone count. However, both of them had to agree that when their lips met and their tongues danced together in the warm heat of their mouths, it was the most thrilling and filling experience they had ever felt. It also seemed that as their relationship developed, their kisses did as well.

First, there was the shy, first kiss. The ex-pharaoh blushed bright red when the tomb keeper's tan lips came in contact with his lips for a split second before pulling away, an equally bright flush coloring his sun-kissed cheeks. Amethyst eyes that were tinged with crimson blinked before focusing on the other immortal next to him.

"Marik?" he questioned, confused. The tanned yami shrugged before a familiar smirk worked its way back onto his face and he reached over to playfully ruffle the tri-colored locks. The former king growled in annoyance before turning his head away and out of reach from the other. The younger yami merely chuckled before blowing another kiss the ex-pharaoh's way and walking off, puzzling the former king even more.

Next, there was the more forcible kiss. The former king had been walking in the park with his hikari, Yugi, when a flash of brown caught the corner of his eye. Crimson-amethyst eyes rolled as their owner immediately got ready for the sudden attack, bracing himself for a tight and strong embrace.

However, a large, tanned hand swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him sideways. He yelped at the sudden action but his noise of protest was quickly muffled as a pair of tanned lips crushed against his in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. Behind him, the former king was half-aware of the squeak of surprise that emitted from his light and only moaned softly as he felt Marik's tongue gently probed against his, trying to play with it. This kiss lasted up until oxygen became necessary and they both pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them for a brief second.

The older yami mock-glared at his attacker, wiping his mouth roughly. "Next time, wait until my aibou isn't around."

The tanned darkness giggled somewhat childishly before playfully bowing. "As you wish your highness."

After that, there were small, light kisses against other areas of the body. The ex-pharaoh found that applying soft, circular stroking and light kisses to the scars on Marik's back soothed their pain and brought rare, cooing sounds from the younger yami. The tri-haired immortal smiled softly as he gave a few small kisses to the carved wings on the tanned shoulder blades and watched as the skin twitched beneath his lips.

Marik sighed as he felt the paler yami slowly rub his thumbs along the small of his back. "Mmmm…pharaoh…"

Crimson-amethyst orbs brightened at the sound of his name passing by the sultry lips, placing another kiss on a more sensitive place on Marik's back as a reward. The tanned darkness shivered for a moment before relaxing, allowing himself to let his guard down for the first time in years.

Then, there were the teasing kisses. The ex-pharaoh let out a whine mixed with a high-pitched sigh as he felt the younger yami trailed feather light kisses along his inner thighs, get very close to the one spot that would send the former monarch swirling in pleasure. However, Marik stayed away from that spot purposely, grinning like a madman as each torturous kiss drew another desperate sound from the ex-pharaoh.

"Gah! M-Marik, you tease…" the former king ground out through clenched teeth, gripping the bed sheets tightly. The childish yami giggled in sadistic joy at watching his partner squirm and writhe under him. These were the moments that he never got tired of, the moments that truly made his attraction towards the ex-pharaoh all worth it.

Finally, there were the loving kisses. The former king would wake up constantly to Marik's screams, knowing right away that the younger yami had had a nightmare. Brining the larger darkness into his arms as best he could, a placed a small but heartfelt kiss on the tanned forehead, watching with a throbbing heart as watery lilac eyes met his, confusion and fear still trapped within them.

"Y-Yami…I apologize, it's just…they keep getting worse and I-I can't help it sometimes…" the tanned yami trailed off, a soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper spilling from his lips as the vivid images of his nightmare came back, plaguing his mind.

Yami shushed him softly, stroking his gravity defying hair soothingly. "Hush Marik; it was only a nightmare."

The younger yami enjoyed this time, even though he was suffering extreme mental stress. The reason why he loved it was because this was one of the only times when the ex-pharaoh would hold him and kiss him just to make him feel better. It made him feel wanted and…important.

Both the pharaoh and the tomb keeper treasured their kisses, holding each of them in their hearts in special places.

The only difficult part was choosing which one was their favorite…

* * *

**Woot! Told you I wasn't going in order! My goodness, we need to keep people on their toes...And so, I have 1 down and 49 left to go! Please R&R because it makes me very happy :)**


	3. Towershipping: Forgiveness

**Pairing: Towershipping (Mariku/Kaiba/Joey)**

**Prompt: Forgiveness**

**Warnings: Nothing but good ol' fashion Marik angst!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...*cries in the corner***

* * *

The blue-eyed CEO rolled his eyes as he watched the two blondes started yelling at each other again. This time, he was going to stay out of it. He was far too annoyed with his partners to break up one of their pointless arguments again.

"Ya stupid shadow magic! Ya wouldn' have won if it weren't for 'dem!"

"_I _played by my own rules, you little twit! And you know that you didn't have to duel me! You were just trying to save that little slut…"

"Don't talk about Mai that way!"

"Well why not? It seemed you've always loved her more than us!"

"That glowing eye on your head _must_ be seriously frying your brain if ya think 'dats true!"

"You're just making excuses!"

"Well, then maybe I am! Maybe I hate you!"

"Good, cause I hate you too!"

"_**SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!**_" The brunette screamed, glaring daggers at the two. He had been pushed to his limit and couldn't stay silent anymore. Both of the arguing blondes stopped their rant to look at their partner, eyes smoldering but confused. It was obvious that they didn't realize that the blue-eyed teen was standing there and watching their fight.

"Kaiba? How long have…" the hazel-eyed blonde started to ask but zipped him mouth when piercing blue eyes focused dangerously on him.

"I've been here as long as you two have been bickering and throwing fits like two-year old children, you stupid mutt." Kaiba growled.

The blonde he was addressing bit his lip and lowered his head, a bit of hurt shining in his eyes. "B-But Kaiba, Marik doesn't think I love him!"

The lilac-eyes blonde looked at the other, surprise shining in his eyes. "You…love me?"

Hazel eyes narrowed angrily again. "Well I _did_! But after you just told me you hated me _and _reminded me about what you did to Mai, I don't think I could love you at all!"

Now it was Marik's turn to look hurt and Kaiba could understand why. His first lover had a terrible fear of people leaving him because of hatred towards what he did in the past. The tanned yami had worked very hard to improve himself for everyone, trying to show them that he could exist without trying to destroy anything or anyone. The brunette winced as he remembered how much Marik had gone through to show he wasn't a heartless demon anymore. He was just glad that Malik actually believed in his yami enough to help him through those difficult months…

"Joey, shut that trap of yours." The CEO said in a serious tone.

The blonde he was addressing looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "What? Kaiba are you kidding me?"

The CEO glared at his hazel-eyed lover. "No I'm not. You need to think of others before opening that howling screamer of yours."

Joey huffed but then looked at Marik and felt a bit of guilt pinch his heart at the sadness in those normally bright lilac eyes. He remembered the very first day he had seen the tanned yami since Battle City. He also remembered the immediate feeling of anger and hate that was once again surfacing since that tournament, his eyes reflecting it all.

However, he also recalled the surprise he felt when Marik apologized for everything and anything he had put the blonde through. To say that Joey was shocked wasn't even the half of it; he was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. Although, the need to make the former demon suffer was still there and the blonde needed an outlet. But before he could grill the tanned darkness for his sins, Malik appeared on his yami's right side with his lilac eyes narrowed and staring deep into the blonde's hazel, protectiveness for his dark sparkling within them.

The tanned teen was out rightly daring him to try and hurt his yami in any way, shape or form. Fortunately, Joey backed off that day, trusting that what the former psychopath said was true and he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

However, it became even stranger when Kaiba had announced his attraction towards the tanned yami, one he said he had been harboring since the first time he saw him in Battle City. Marik, obviously, had been quite surprised and somewhat frightened at this new and foreign emotion and had denied the CEO's request to be with him.

It had taken some time and patience on Malik's part to teach his yami about love and what it meant between two people. For this, Joey had grown an up most respect for the Egyptian teen. He had seemingly pushed away the painful and unwanted memories of his dark back enough to show Marik all of the feelings he never got to experience.

Back then, Malik was the only one who cared about Marik…

However, against his very nature, the tanned darkness had finally learned what love was and how it contrasted heavily against hatred. He learned the feelings you got from being in love and how important it was.

With that in mind, he admitted that he was indeed as attracted to Kaiba as much as said CEO was to him, which pleased the brunette immensely, but he also let lose that he felt the same type of attraction towards one other person…

Joey.

This shocked the blonde to his core, shaking him up so much that his initial response was negative. But this confused and hurt Marik greatly. The youngest yami couldn't understand why Joey didn't love him if Marik himself loved Joey. Desperately confused, he had once again retreated to his hikari with watery eyes, asking about this new situation and why it had happened.

To say Malik was upset was the biggest understatement of the year; he was furious at Joey.

The blonde still remembered when the tanned teen had cornered him and started growling and yelling at him.

"_Why did you have to say that to him? You know he doesn't understand it!" _Malik had spat, obviously un-aware of the fact that Joey actually felt some attraction towards the tanned dark.

"_I didn't mean it! I mean…he just kinda said it and…it really shocked me…" _The blonde had admitted softly, a light flush coloring his cheeks now.

He remembered Malik sighing in irritation, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking at the duelist. _"Joey, you have to remember that Marik is afraid of being rejected. He was pushed away and hurt by everyone except for me when he first came back and it's really scarred him. So, when you said you didn't share his feelings, he feels like he did something wrong again." _

Joey remembered nodding, the words sinking in slowly. _"I know Malik. It just…it really surprised me, ya know? I really didn't expect it at all…"_

Malik had chuckled humorously. _"It's alright Joey. I understand that that may have come out of the blue. Just please don't hurt him, he's been through enough already."_

The blonde duelist had agreed, mentally smiling warmly. Malik obviously cared deeply for Marik and his feelings, enough to drag Joey in private to scream at him for crushing said yami's feelings.

So, just as he promised, he approached Marik and apologized, telling him that the confession had only shocked him. When he saw the tanned darkness's eyes beginning to reflect hurt again, he quickly told him that it was okay and he cared for him as well.

He remembered happiness shine brightly in those once downcast lilac eyes as the tanned dark quickly scooped him up and embraced him tightly, nuzzling his cheek against Joey's lovingly. To see Marik happy…it made Joey happy as well.

The only hard part was telling Kaiba. The CEO was quite surprised to hear that not only did Marik love Joey; the mutt actually _returned _the feelings. He really couldn't fathom it, even if he tried. Never the less, he accepted their feelings and even suggested the threesome idea, an idea the two blondes clung to quite hard.

"Well? Are you going to stand there gawking like an overheated mutt or are you going to say something to him?" Kaiba's voice shook him out of his memories and back to the present where the familiar hurt was plastered on the tanned yami's face.

Joey sighed before sitting next to his youngest partner, letting his hand drift up to stroke his hair soothingly. "I'm sorry Marik…I really don't hate ya…"

The lilac-eyed immortal faced him. "Then why did you say it?"

The blonde winced as he heard Kaiba clear his voice. "B-Because…I was just a little bit mad, 'dats all."

Marik was beginning to look a little distressed. "I-I don't understand. How could you hate someone if you love them?"

Joey scratched his head, looking a little sheepish. "Well…ya can't…"

The tanned darkness rose from his seat. "Then…you do hate me…"

The blonde stood up as well, blinking for a moment when he realized that Marik was taller than he was. "No Marik, I don't hate you at all. I do love you."

"Then why did you say you hated me?"

"I was mad! Besides, you said you hated me too!"

"Only because you said it to me first!"

"Shut it!"

The blondes once again looked to see Kaiba glaring at them, his arms crossed dramatically across his chest. "Nobody hates anyone in his house, not unless I say so."

Marik looked at his oldest lover. "But Kaiba…"

The CEO sighed before walking over to the tanned yami and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's still a lot you don't understand about this, Marik. For that, I know how confusing and _annoying _it is to hear that the person you love says they hate you." Kaiba said, looking pointedly at the other blonde. "We all just need to forgive and forget."

Both Marik and Joey looked at each other for a moment before the hazel-eyed blonde sighed and walked over to his youngest partner, reaching his hand out and laying it on the opposite shoulder. "I'm sorry Marik; I really didn't mean to snap at ya like 'dat…"

The tanned yami searched the mortal's for any trace of a lie but found none and smiled softly. Immediately, he wrapped his strong arms around the other blonde and pulled him as close as he possibly could, resting his chin on the top of his youngest lover's head. "I don't hate you…" he said a little uncertainly.

Joey sighed in relief before relaxing into the embrace. "I know you don't." he reassured the tanned darkness, reaching up to stroke his sandy blonde locks gently. Marik purred lightly, leaning into the other blonde's touch before kissing him fully on the lips.

Kaiba only watched his two young lovers, blue eyes glinted with adoration. It always was a very adorable sight when the two blondes made up, especially for the CEO.

Dealing with their arguing was aggravating but seeing them forgive and make-up was always worth it.

* * *

**Please R&R if you have the time :)**


	4. Puppyshipping: Soft

**Pairing: Puppyshipping (Kaiba/Joey)**

**Prompt: Soft**

**Warnings: Rated T for suggestive themes**

**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I'll let you know if I do ;)**

* * *

It was impossible for Seto Kaiba to explain the affection he felt for the "third-rate" blonde duelist known as Joey Wheeler. In all truth, he didn't even understand it himself. All he could make out of it was that he admired Joey's strong will and determination…plus the boy wasn't so bad looking either. The young teen often reminded him of a single flame on a cold night; it flickered and twitched at times and even looked like it would be extinguished but stayed strong, battling against the very forces of nature.

However, it wasn't just the little pup's strong personality and determination that made him irresistible. He was so _soft._ Normally, Kaiba wouldn't waste time thinking on such a ludicrous thing. However, every time he let his fingers comb through his golden locks, he always marveled at how silky and soft Joey's hair was. It was never tangled or matted, just clean and smooth. His skin was no different. The pale porcelain flesh always contrasted well against the plain, white sheets that covered his bed, making him look even more irresistible at times.

But, the CEO always concluded to himself that the blonde's eyes were his softest feature of all. The beautiful hazelnut color was always alive with emotion, never dull or lifeless. When the little pup was angry or had that all too familiar determined look on his face, the hazel orbs would harden considerably and shine with whatever he was feeling. However, when he was smiling that gorgeous smile of his and any negative emotion was cleaned from his mind; those soft eyes would sparkle with impossible happiness and gleam in adoration.

Kaiba sighed to himself as he sat at his desk, clearing his thoughts of the little blonde so that he could focus more on his working. Just as he was about to continue his typing, he heard the door open before closing again, and then opening a little less than halfway. The blue-eyed teen rolled said steel orbs before looking over at the familiar figure with an annoyed expression. "Come on pup, you do this every Friday. Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice you there?

Joey tensed for a minute before he entered the office, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, sorry Kaiba. Old habits die hard, ya know?"

The brunette's mouth quirked slightly. "Yes, they do don't they?" he said before he once again faced the computer screen with a neutral yet concentrated expression. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't notice it when his little pup scurried behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Pup…"

"Ya Kaiba?"

"Remember that little talk we had yesterday about _personal space?_"

The blonde grinned before slinging an arm across his lover's shoulders. "Aww come on Kaiba! We both love each other here! Why can't I show ya?"

The blue-eyed CEO smirked before removing Joey's arm from around his shoulders. "Not in my office, mutt. I prefer to keep the furniture and tiles clean."

Joey pouted for a moment. It was nearly impossible to get Kaiba off that computer of his when he was working. It was like he was a computer magnet, or something. It always made the blonde irritated that his lover only wanted to work on his business and not spend him with him!

"Come on Kaiba! Can't ya just leave for a little bit…"

"No."

Joey sighed. This was really starting to bum him out. However, he wasn't about to give up…not by a long-shot. Tearing up his eyes up a bit before widening them so that they looked like they were taking up half his face, he let out a pitiful whimper before sticking out his bottom lip.

Kaiba didn't even look up. "Don't even try that puppy-dog face of yours mutt; Mokuba hits me with that all the time."

Joey growled in frustration. "Come on Kaiba!"

No response.

The blonde duelist let out a noise of exasperation before he grabbed the brunette by his shoulders and brought their lips crashing together in a sloppy, yet electrifying kiss. Blue eyes widened for a moment before they became half-lidded. It was clear that Joey knew just the right ways to distract his lover…

Unfortunately, they same went for Kaiba…

Just as the blonde thought he had the upper-hand, he squeaked in surprise as he felt the CEO's hand swiftly dart under his shirt and rub up and down his stomach at a slow pace. Hazel eyes rolled in the back of their owners head and Joey moaned softly in pleasure, unconsciously arching into Kaiba's hand.

The brunette smirked. "Aww, does the puppy like having his tummy rubbed?" he teased, not ceasing his caresses.

The blonde whimpered, the feeling of Kaiba's hand slowly gliding up and down the over-sensitive skin on his stomach producing a fog in his mind that he didn't want to find his way out of.

However, before he could quite fathom it, the pleasuring hand was gone. He cried out in protest as he stumbled forward a bit and basically collapsed onto the CEO's lap. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes in the best glare he could muster. Sadly, Kaiba didn't find it intimidating at all and merely ruffled his lover's hair teasingly.

"That expression is absolutely precious on you, pup." The brunette said, chuckling as a light blush fell across the porcelain cheeks.

"Ohh..shuddup, ya snotty richboy." The blonde sputtered out before crossing his arms in a childish way.

"Don't be like that, little pup. Here, I'll make a deal with you…"

Joey perked up at his lover's words. "A deal? What sort of a deal?"

Kaiba's smirked never left his face. "Go back home and let me finish my work here. If you do, I'll give you a very special _reward_ tonight." He said, a hint of huskiness in his voice. The blonde shivered, already imagining that last time he was rewarded for doing what he was told.

"So pup, do we have a deal?"

Joey looked up into the cold, blue eyes before matching his lover's smirk and giving Kaiba a small kiss on the cheek. "Just remember, I'll be waiting for you…" he said before he shimmied off of the CEO's lap and practically skipped out the door. The brunette shook his head while chuckling lightly.

_I'm going soft…_


	5. Yamishipping: Are You There?

**Pairing: Yamishipping (Mariku/Bakura/Yami)**

**Prompt: Are You There?**

**Warnings: None**

**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

At first glance, the three immortal yamis all seemed so very different and in a way, they were. Their oldest, snow white hair and pale skin shining dimly in the moonlight, was a thief; a criminal. Back in Ancient Egypt, his way of life consisted of trying to survive and stealing whatever he could grab. Then, there was the ex-pharaoh. Although he didn't remember anything about his past for the longest time, he found that the world he lived in now was much more appeasing than anything he could have experienced in the past. Finally, their was their youngest. The little yami was no where near as old as his two lovers but was just as dominating and strong all the same.

The ex-pharaoh found it strange that he had _affection _of all things towards the two people who had hated him the most. They had tried to destroy him, kill his friends and take away everything he once held dear, and yet…the reason behind their madness was what led the former king to feel sympathy wash over him the first time he had seen them since their banishment to the Shadow Realm.

Sparks had flown between the ex-monarch and the former tomb robber the minute amethyst eyes met chocolate brown. It was obvious the thief had not learned since he had been "destroyed." The words grew harsher and more hurtful and the tri-haired yami had no choice but to retaliate. True, it wasn't the right thing but it made him feel better inside.

What surprised them both was that the youngest yami was the one that stood between them after their fighting had developed into physical means. It was obvious that he either didn't like the fighting or didn't appreciate the screaming voices.

"Out of the way Marik." The white-haired thief hissed dangerously, speaking in a tone that many strong men had cowered away at the very sound of it. However, determined lilac eyed narrowed at the pale one.

"No Bakura; this isn't what we are supposed to do."

The ex-pharaoh raised an eyebrow at the tanned yami. Marik actually sounded…serious. Whatever he had gone through in the Shadow Realm must have changed him for the former king had _never _heard his fellow yami speaking in that tone.

Bakura, however, didn't seem impressed. In fact, he looked even angrier. "I said get out of the way Marik."

The youngest of them all turned so that he was facing the white-haired demon now, narrowing his eyes to matched Bakura smoldering brown ones. "And _I _said no, Bakura."

The thief growled low in his throat while the ex-monarch watched in mild amazement. Both of the yamis were dangerous and unstable at best, yet it seemed like the younger one was initiating the first act of peace, not violence. It boggled his mind.

"This has nothing to do with you, Marik; this is between me and the pharaoh." Bakura tried again, this time glaring at his enemy over their referee's shoulder. The tri-haired immortal matched his glare, his amethyst eyes gleaming.

"I'm letting you try and destroy Yami again, thief." Marik retorted right back, not moving an inch from his position.

The tomb robber smirked. "Why the sudden need to protect the pharaoh, little tomb keeper? Last I remember, you were trying to suck the living life-force right out of him and use it for your own selfish purposes."

The tanned yami matched Bakura's earlier growl with one of his own. "Don't push me, Bakura. Just because you don't have a purpose anymore doesn't mean you can steal it away from someone that does."

The white-haired yami snarled before he marched up to the tanned yami and slapped the younger one soundly across the face, Yami's amethyst eyes widening at the action. Slowly, Marik turned his head back from its turned position so he was facing Bakura again, his glare not diminishing. The brown-eyed demon wrapped his hand around the tanned neck, not putting to much pressure but enough to show the younger immortal that he was not playing. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again." He said firmly, staring deep into the lilac orbs.

Marik didn't respond, merely placed his hand on the cheek that was struck and touched it lightly. He wasn't surprised that there was a small trail of blood trailing down his cheek to his jaw, for the force of the slap was pretty hard. Meeting the angry thief's eye once again, the tanned yami glared for a minute before he roughly grabbed the back of the white-haired demon's head and crushed their lips together in a fierce, passionate kiss.

To say Yami was surprised was an understatement; he was frozen with complete shock and awe. As he watched the two other yamis engage in a powerful lip-lock, the ex-pharaoh could only watch, his amethyst eyes widening each time one of them moaned.

However, even though he was younger, it was obvious that Marik was dominating the tomb robber. While his one original hand had the back of the thief's head in a death grip, his other hand had slithered under that blue-and-white striped shirt and was caressing any piece of skin his fingers could touch. Bakura moaned softly before he reluctantly melted against the platinum blonde yami, his back arching so he provided more room for Marik to work with.

Suddenly, the younger immortal back away, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the brown-eyed demon stumble forward. Said demon glared at him for a bit before turning back to the ex-pharaoh that had been watching. "Pharaoh, there's something we need to talk about."

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously but made a small noise that urged the thief to go on. What surprised him was that the tomb robber looked _embarrassed_ and was staring down at the floor with fake interest. Marik came up beside him and nudged Bakura in the side, prompting him to continue. The thief opened his mouth to speak a few times before growling in frustration and stalking up to the amethyst-eyed yami.

"Ngh, screw talking." He snarled before he yanked Yami's head forward so that their lips met.

The former king let out a small cry of surprise mixed with anger before he roughly pulled away from his enemy, staring at him with accusation. "What the hell, thief? Was that another attempt to destroy me, or what?"

To the ex-monarch's surprise, a flash of hurt passed through Bakura's reddish-brown eyes at the angry tone. For a second, Yami thought that maybe the tomb robber really did…no…it was impossible.

Marik growled in annoyance at the former king's obliviousness. "No, you idiot; he's not trying to destroy you."

Yami matched the youngest yami's glare. "Then what is it, huh Marik?"

"He loves you, you fool!"

The ex-pharaoh scoffed although, on the inside, he was staring at the tanned yami in shock. Bakura…loved him. Bakura…the thief and dangerous tomb robber he had battled with thousands of years ago _loved _him.

No…the tanned demon was lying.

"Don't screw around with me, Marik. You honestly expect me to believe that that pathetic thief actually loves me? What kind of fool do you take me for?" he hissed, trying to ignore the small flinch Bakura gave at his harsh words.

"An oblivious one. Come on pharaoh, look in his eyes and tell me he's not lying…"

"This is ridiculous, Marik! Let's just go; the stuck-up bastard can live eternity by himself for all I care!" Bakura snarled, anger clear in his voice. But there was hurt also in that tone and Yami caught it instantly.

"Bakura…"

"No pharaoh! If you don't want to hear it then I'm not wasting my time anymore!" the thief hissed, glaring at the other spirit coldly.

Marik looked at the former king with narrowed eyes, obviously annoyed. Yami sighed before swiftly walking up to Bakura and put a hand on his shoulder, waiting until he turned around before taking it off. "Tomb robber, if you really love me then…I accept it. Just…please don't be lying…I don't want to be taken away from that glorious place you go when you're in love again."

Bakura stared at him before leaning down and pressing his lips against Yami's plush ones again in a softer kiss. "I'm not lying, pharaoh…"

The former king mentally sighed in relief before pressing against the thief's a little more firmly. Bakura moaned softly as tongues were suddenly brushing together inside the wet caverns of their mouths. It was a perfect moment…

…only to be ruined by a certain tanned yami as he smirked and wrapped his muscular arms around both of the skinny spirits, making Yami yelp in surprise and Bakura growl in annoyance. "Marik…" he growled dangerously.

Lilac eyes rolled. "Relax Bakura, I'm just hugging, that's all."

Yami smirked at the youngest yami before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his tanned forehead. Marik looked up at the ex-king, a little startled. "Pharaoh…why…?"

The middle yami's smirk only widened before he tapped the tanned nose playfully. "Don't play dumb, young one. I can see right through you."

Marik's eyes narrowed for a second before he matched the former king's smirk and crushed their lips together in a much deeper and mind-blowing kiss. They parted after a few minutes, soft panting coming from both of them.

"So pharaoh, are you there?"

Yami looked at the white-haired thief in confusion. "Where, tomb robber?"

"That place you said you go when you're in love?"

The ex-pharaoh looked at both the yamis for a moment. Was he in love with them? Was he in love with them enough to forget about everything they did?

Smiling, he placed a chaste kiss on Marik's nose, chuckling as the youngest yami's face scrunched up in an adorable kind of way, before mimicking the kiss on Bakura's lips.

"Yeah, I'm there."


	6. Bronzeshipping: Loneliness

Pairing: Bronzeshipping (Mariku/Malik)

**Prompt: Loneliness**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

The darkness of the room was usually very comforting and calming for the youngest yami every time he would walk in. However, today it wasn't so comforting and it wasn't the least bit calming. It was mocking, mocking his pain and mocking him, telling him _he _drove his precious hikari away.

He curled up among the shadows, tears still streaming down his face and small whimpering coming from his shaking form. He was so terribly alone. No one except Malik had ever accepted him and now even said hikari hated him. It was just like back when he was wandering the very crevices of his light's mind, always walking alone.

Maybe that's the reason why his hikari was once again afraid of him; a part of him was still torturing the hikari in his mind, driving him crazy.

~Flashback~

_The tanned yami blinked awake as he felt the form next to him start withering and squirming on the bed desperately, small cries coming from his small form. Turning over, his brows furrowed as he saw that his light was indeed still asleep but a look of absolute terror was written clear across his features._

'_Nightmare...' The yami thought to himself. He had witnessed many of his hikari's nightmares before once he probed his mind and had rid his sweet Malik of them all. Tonight would be no different._

_It didn't take him long to transfer his energy into the tanned teen's mind and slide through the shadows of sleep that was covering Malik's mind. Opening his lilac eyes, he gazed around, trying to catch something familiar in his light's mind._

_He was answered instantly when he saw Malik scrambling across the dark floor, his lilac eyes wide and frightened. Marik growled, ready to destroy whatever it was that was tormenting his little light. Getting ready to step out of the shadows, he looked behind his hikari and froze in absolute shock._

_His hikari tormentor…it was him. Well, for the most part. This version of him looked exactly like he did back in Battle City, attire and all. The Millennium Rod's hidden dagger was unsheathed and being waved threateningly around, chaos filled lavender eyes shining maliciously as they focused on Malik._

"_Come here, pretty light! Why are you running away from me?" _

_Marik flinched as his voice rang out and he blinked. Why was his little light dreaming this? He had changed…changed enough for Malik to be able to trust and love him. Was his hikari having doubts?_

"_Maaaaaalik! Come here my little light!" the nightmare snag out, laughing coldly as some of the loose strands of darkness tripped the hikari under his feet, making said hikari yelp and fall to the floor._

_Malik turned to face the dark force, tears of fear running down his cheeks. "M-Marik…please…" he whimpered out. Marik's eyes widened at the pure fear in his light's voice. He had urge to run out and protect him, keep him safe from that nightmare again. However, something was keeping him in place, keeping him from helping his precious light. He was frozen._

_The dream-Marik kneeled down next to Malik and took his chin in one hand, looking him over as if he was a healthy piece of livestock. The hikari whimpered again, more and more tears pouring from his lilac eyes. _

_Marik growled again, anger burning in his eyes. He tried to open his mouth but as soon as he did, the transparent darkness slithered up his body and covered it before he could speak, causing him to widen his eyes. He tried to reach up and tear it off only to discover that even more of the shadow tentacles were wrapped tightly around his limbs, preventing him from moving at all._

_He couldn't help Malik._

_That statement hit him so hard that he started to violently struggle against the shadow bonds. However, the more he squirmed, the tighter they gripped him. He wasn't going anywhere._

_His eyes only widened as he watched the dream-Marik slap his hikari across the face, laughing sadistically at the pain-filled cry that flew from Malik's mouth. "That's right pretty light; cry and scream. No one is coming to save you." The nightmare said, glancing at the real Marik was practically being strangled by the shadows._

_That's when Marik understood; the demon knew that the real Marik was watching and was sadistically keeping him out of reach from Malik just to torment him._

_That was when the youngest yami really started to fight against the shadow bonds that kept him away from his precious light. His muffled cries were far too soft to be heard by said hikari but he desperately continued on anyways._

_Suddenly the dream-Marik dragged the blonde hikari up by his hair, laughing again when he heard Malik whimper in pain. He was then silenced as he felt the cold tip of the Millennium Rod's dagger digging into his neck, his lilac eyes wide and frightened beyond belief._

"_M-Marik, please don't." the hikari begged, grabbing onto the muscular arms of his darkness in an attempt to stop him. However, the nightmare yami chuckled darkly before pressing the tip of the dagger further into the bronze neck of his hikari, breaking the skin slightly._

_Marik's muffled cries were now muffled screams as he watched the dream-Marik threaten his lover's life. He struggled to squirm out of the bonds as hard as he could, growling and snarling as the shadow bonds merely tightened._

_However, no scream was louder than the scream he uttered as he watched the sharp blade changed course and embed itself in Malik's stomach. The sheer cry of agony that his light emitted broke the youngest yami's heart, tears now freely falling down Marik's face as he helplessly watched Malik cough up some blood before falling to his side, his body ominously still._

_The dream-Marik sneered at the dead hikari before turning towards the bound yami, that all-to familiar look of madness shining in those lifeless lavender eyes before the nightmare turned back towards the deceased light and began stabbing his tanned body in quick and hasty strikes, laughing like mad as blood spewed everywhere._

_Marik couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of here. Pulling himself out of his hikari's mind, he let out a grunt as he was suddenly thrust back into his own body. Shaking his head back and forth to clear it, he looked over and noticed that Malik was no longer next to him._

"_Hikari-pretty?" he called out softly. Hearing a soft whimper behind him, his heart nearly broke again as he caught sight of his normally strong light curled into a protective ball in the corner, tears running down his face in streams._

"_Malik?" the tanned yami whispered, reaching a hand out towards the frightened hikari._

"_NO! No, don't hurt me!" Malik cried out, closing his eyes and sobbing some more._

_Hurt pinched Marik's heart as he saw the pure terror in his hikari's eyes. This…this wasn't supposed to happen again! "M-Malik please…that wasn't me…that wasn't me, I promise!" he tried again to reach out towards the tanned teen._

"_Don't touch me, you monster!" Malik shrieked._

_The tanned yami's heart broke a second time that night as he heard those words exit his precious light's mouth and he sniffed as the dull ache in his chest seemed to grow the longer he looked at his hikari's sobbing form._

_He had to get away…before he did something stupid again._

_Soft shuffling met Malik's ears but by the time he looked up, his darkness was gone._

~End Flashback~

Marik whimpered again as he stayed in his protective ball on the floor, Malik's words repeating in his head like a broken record. He could no longer cry for his tears dried up hours ago, his lilac eyes red and stinging. He was so consumed with pain and hurt that he didn't notice the door open to the room he was in and he didn't hear soft footsteps trailing across the carpet.

"Mariku…?"

The tanned yami's eyes snapped open. He would recognize that beautiful, angelic voice anywhere…

"M-Malik? W-Why are y-you…?"

Marik was suddenly silenced when he felt his hikari's plush lips press against his own, Malik's tongue sweeping teasingly across the youngest yami's lower lip.

"Its okay 'Riku, I understand what happened now." Malik whispered gently, stroking his yami's hair soothingly.

"H-Hikari…"

"You're not a monster, Marik."

At those words, the tanned darkness gave a cry of relief before gathering his hikari up in his arms and began mercilessly ravaging his face with kisses. The lilac-eyed hikari giggled lightly at his dark before he cuddled up close to Marik's chest, burrowing deep into the comforting warmth.

"Oh dear Ra hikari, I thought you hated me for a second there." Marik said, wrapping his arms around his hikari in a protective embrace.

Malik looked up at his dark, adoration shining clear in his lilac eyes. "I would never hate you, 'Riku. I love you more than life itself…"

The tanned darkness smiled warmly at his hikari before placing a gentle kiss on Malik's forehead, bringing his light back into the warm hug the second he was done.

'Loneliness has nothing on me…' Marik thought to himself as he cradled his hikari closer when he heard Malik's breathing even out, signaling he was asleep.

'I have Malik and that's all that matters.'

* * *

**Review please! :D:D**


	7. Puzzleshipping: Working

**Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)**

**Prompt: Working**

**Warnings: Minor suggestive themes**

**

* * *

**

"Yami, stop it! I have to watch the shop, remember?"

The ex-pharaoh pouted slightly as his precious aibou gently, but firmly, pushed him away again and returned to staring straight at the front door of the Game Shop. The boy's attention was focused solely on the task his grandfather had bestowed upon him and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even his dark, try and pull him away from what he was doing.

"Hikari…"

"I said _no_, Yami."

The former king once again sighed in aggravation, this constant rejection putting a damper on his pride. "But aibou, nobody comes in on Wednesday!" he said, whining like a spoiled child.

Yugi gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "That's what you said about Tuesday _last week_, Yami."

The amethyst-eyed immortal huffed softly before wrapping his arms around his light's slender neck again, leaning down and placing a small kiss on the shell of the teen's ear. Smirking when he felt his hikari shiver, he whispered in his ear, "Come on aibou, just for a little while..."

The petite hikari craned his neck so that he was face-to-face with his darkness before smiling softly and pressing his lips against the yami's matching ones in a gentle kiss. Yami brightened and engaged in the kiss immediately, cradling his light's head in hand and stroking his cheek with the other. He just about ready to let his hand slip underneath his hikari's shirt, ready to brush against the sensitive areas of Yugi's chest…

…however, the little light had other plans.

With a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes, Yugi smirked before ripping himself away from the lip-lock and sliding across the counter. This caused Yami to yelp as he was no longer being held up by his aibou and fell to the floor unceremoniously. The petite hikari began laughing at the indignant look on his dark's face. "Oh come on Yami, you were asking for it."

The former king narrowed his eyes at his light before sighed and standing up slowly, brushing off his slightly darker uniform. His hikari was a tricky one, that was for sure. But, what said hikari seemed to have forgotten was that Yami himself was also mischievous and had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Putting on a sultry smile and lowering his eyelids so his crimson eyes were half-lidded, he arched his back so his face was close to Yugi's and smiled.

"Oh aibouuuuu…." The ex-pharaoh drawled out, his lips twisting into a smirk as he watched his hikari look his way.

Yugi blushed lightly at the look on his dark's face. "Err…uhm…yes, Yami?" he stuttered.

The ex-monarch chuckled. "Have I ever told you…how absolutely adorable you are?" he asked, reaching over and brushing aside one of the blonde bangs from his hikari's pink-tinted face.

The tri-haired hikari blushed even more at the compliment. "Oh…well, I suppose…you tell me all the time…"

Yami leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his light's cheek before nuzzling his own against where his kiss had made its mark. "So…cute." He murmured.

Yugi moaned softly as he felt his dark place a few small kisses against his flushed neck, arching said neck unconsciously to give his yami more room to work with. "Mmmm…Yami…" he moaned out.

'Gotcha, aibou.' The ex-pharaoh thought triumphantly.

The amethyst-eyed light suddenly scooted away again, holding his neck and glaring at his dark accusingly. "Yami! I already told you no! I saw what you were trying to do!"

Yami starred at his light for a moment before he sighed sadly and hug his head. "I'm sorry aibou. I didn't mean to try and draw your attention away from what Grandpa told you to do. I just…wanted to spend some time with you…"

Yugi's eyebrows relaxed and the annoyance in his eyes softened. "Yami, don't be sad." He said gently.

The ex-king looked at his hikari. "It's alright, aibou. I won't bother you anymore."

The tri-haired teen's eyes widened. "No! Yami, wait a minute…"

Crimson-tinted eyes focused on his hikari as he turned back to face him yet again. "Yes, aibou?"

Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose I could take a little time off. I mean, no one has come in. I don't think a few minutes will hurt…"

Yami's expression seemed to brighten at that as he, in one fluid motion, reached down and scooped the hikari up and into his arms, chuckling fondly at the adorable squeak that escaped the teen's mouth. "Thank you, aibou!"

"Yeah yeah…" the hikari said, his tone dismissing but his eyes sparkling with amusement.

As Yami carried his hikari down the hall, he smirked in triumph when the teen looked away.

'Note; the sad, innocent act gets him every time…'


End file.
